Yuxtapuestos II: Fotografía
by AlbinoLungs
Summary: A little one-shot about the picture in Yuxtapuestos. Hope you like it. DXG Romance
1. Chapter 1

**This is how I originally wanted to end "Yuxtapuestos" (if you haven't read it, I suggest you do *wink, wink*). However, I used the other ending instead (now that I think about it, I could have used that as a one-shot and made this the ending. No matter though). Anyway, Enjoy! *Criticism is welcomed**

* * *

><p>"<em>Do you still remember <em>

_How we used to be _

_Feeling together, believe in whatever _

_My love has said to me _

_Both of us were dreamers _

_Young love in the sun _

_Felt like my saviour, my spirit I gave ya _

_We'd only just begun_,"

"Cheers!" cried Duncan as he lifted his bottle in the air "To our freedom from that stupid show!"

Gwen chuckled and held up her bottle as well. "To the final termination of our contract," she added.

They clinked their bottles together and took a swing of the beer that resided in the glass.

It was just a week after the show had ended and Duncan and Gwen couldn't be happier. Finally everything was out of their lives; the camera's, the drama, and the death defying challenges. They were finally free to do whatever they want. But more importantly, they were free to be together.

At the moment, the pair were sitting on a couple of barstools in a pub located in the heart of downtown Toronto. They were surprised they weren't carded, but then again, they were celebrities and the pub itself would benefit from their appearance.

Duncan whipped away the residue to the liquid off his lips and looked to Gwen. She had a better tolerance for alcohol then Courtney did, this impressed him. "So what's next for you?" he asked.

Gwen thought for a moment. "Well, I just sent my portfolio to OCAD. Hopefully I'll get in. But I just got a job down at the music store around the corner from here. Oh! And I'm taking Spanish lessons!"

Duncan eyed her. "How are you already - ready?" he asked.

Gwen chuckled again. He loved it when she laughed. "My mom helped me get set-up before the beginning of the season. She wanted for me to have something to come home to," explained Gwen, rolling her eyes.

"Your mom sounds cool," complimented Duncan.

"She is," said Gwen with another swing of beer. "Now, what's next for the mighty Duncan?"

Duncan shrugged. "Besides trying to stay out of juvie, not much. My dad forced me to write an application. He's sending it … somewhere,"

"Not big on the whole school thing, huh?" noted Gwen with a sarcastic grin.

"I just passed 12 years of it-"

"Barely,"

Duncan smiled at her and playfully punched her in the arm. He liked how casual their relationship was. Courtney would have been giving him a twelve hour monologue by now. "I don't want to think about the future though,"

"Suit yourself," shrugged Gwen. "What do you want to think about?" she questioned.

Duncan looked over to her. "You,"

"You're not going soft on me – ?" started Gwen with a concerned look.

"And what you look like naked,"

"There's the prev I know," she said punching him in the shoulder "And don't know why I'm dating," They both shared a laugh. "Well, all I can say is; stay well behaved, play your cards right, and who knows what might happen," she winked.

"Yes ma'am," said Duncan in the deep voice that always got to Gwen.

_"Yes I still remember, _

_Every whispered word _

_The touch of your skin, giving life from within _

_Like a love song that I'd heard _

_Slipping through our fingers, _

_Like the sands of time _

_Promises made, every memory saved _

_Has reflections in my mind"_

"Excuse me," said a meek voice. Duncan and Gwen looked over to see the owner of the pub standing behind the counter. "We don't have a lot of celebrities come in, and I was hoping we could get a picture?" Duncan and Gwen looked to each other. They still weren't use to their celebrity status, and always got confused when situations like this happened to them. They ended up shrugging and giving a pleasant nod to the owner. His face lit up like a Christmas tree as he readied the camera. "One, two, three, cheese!"

CLICK!

"Perfect! Thanks you two. Free drinks on the house!" he cheered.

"Do you think I could grab a copy of that?" called Gwen before the owner was out of sight. The owner gave her a smile, then a thumbs up.

"Why do you want a copy?" asked Duncan with surprise.

Gwen shrugged. "It would make a nice memory. Besides, I want to put it up in my place,"

"You have your own place?" questioned Duncan when the owner was out of sight.

"My mom wants me to live closer to school and work, so she's letting me buy an apartment," Gwen checked her watch. "Shit! I actually have a meeting with an real estate agent in the morning, so I have to head out," she said as she hurriedly grabbed her things and made her way for the door. Before she left, she planted one last kiss on Duncan lips. Duncan took every moment of it in. She tasted so good.

_"Back where I belong now, _

_Was it just a dream _

_Feelings unfold, they will never be sold _

_And the secret's safe with me"_

As soon as she stepped out, the owner came back with a copy of the picture. "We have a printer in the back," he explained as he handed the picture to Duncan. "We hope you come back soon," he added with a smile.

Duncan nodded and carefully placed the picture in his pocket. As he left the bar, he smiled. Now he has a reason to pop in on Gwen tomorrow. Duncan looked to the sky and couldn't help but feel that the start of something good was coming along his way.

_"Hasta Manana, _

_Always be mine _

_Viva forever, I'll be waiting _

_Everlasting, like the sun _

_Live forever, _

_For the moment _

_Ever searching for the one"_

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Viva Forever<strong>

**Artist: Spice Girls**


	2. Contest

**Hello Er'body,**

**I hope you enjoyed this little tale. As you know, this is a mini extension off of my other story, **Yuxtapuestos. For fun, I'm hosting a contest that has to do with **Yuxtapuestos. If you interested, go to **Yuxtapuestos - Chapter 11: Contest. There are already some rules and guidelines posted, but no entry dates. Check it out, and see if it's something you'd like to do. Once I get to at least 3-5 people, I'll start the contest.********

********Hope you take part!********


End file.
